1. Field of the Invention
The present invention refers to electronic system with touch screen, and in particular to method for unlocking the electronic system with touch screen.
2. Description of the Related Art
Touch screen as a main input/output apparatus of electronics is more and more popular recently. Famous consumer products such as Apple iPhone and iTouch and flat screen computer operating Microsoft Windows 7 are good examples.
Since power saving function is already a mandatory design for modern electronics, all of these electronics have procedures to enter and exit power saving operation mode. Take iPhone as an example, there is one button on top of the case for locking system. After it is pressed, system will deactivate touch screen and enter power saving mode. There is another button below the touch screen face for unlocking the system. After the button is pressed, the touch screen would be activated to wait for user input. Then the touch screen shows a bar which could be dragged by user finger. If user does drag the bar into a predetermined position, desktop would be shown on the touch screen and system would be unlocked. If the system is further configured to ask for password, touch screen would show virtual keyboard in response to the unlock button is pressed or to the bar is dragged to the position. Once correct password is input, desktop would be shown on the touch screen and system would be unlocked.
However, users cannot customize unlocking procedures of present electronics. Default bar and virtual keyboard is the only way to unlock the system. Therefore there exists a need for user to customize unlock procedure while maximizing the flexibility of touch screen.